Battle For The Unobtainium Quarry
August 21, 2011, 12:20 PM Back to 2011 Logs Optimus Prime Megatron Prowl Vortex Shark Knifepoint Venture Slipstream Chromia Nova Black Sideswipe (NPC'd by Prowl) Sunstreaker (NPC'd by Prowl) Ironhide (NPC'd by Discordia) (Western Rad Zone) Prowl's plan had succeeded, for the most part. The civilian workers had been rounded up and politely but firmly told to leave the site (and most had without any fuss, although a few had required a bit of gentle persuasion in the form of reminders that the Decepticons would likely show up in force to see why the mine had stopped sending material to Polyhex.) There had been no casualties and not even any major injuries in the initial phase, but there had been one snag. A guard had managed to get a partial message out to Polyhex reporting the presence of Optimus Prime and a team of Autobots- and now the Autobot forces holding the mine were waiting on tenterhooks to see if there would be a response. Shark isn't exactly gentle per say when he evacuates anyone that would get in the way, persuasive though he is - just one tooth filled grin and a snarked 'get out of here' is enough for most. A few others take a bit more convincing, but they go once convinced its for their own good. Once his job was done, he returned to the main group. "My sector is all good sir." this toward Prime. Optimus Prime is standing in the center of the open area between the buildings, listening to his various squad commanders report in as their areas are secure. "Prowl, any reports of increased Decepticon activity that might suggest that that message went through?" He scans the skyline visually, although his own sensors are not as finely tuned as a specialist's. Ironhide's melted lead gun was out constantly as he waited by the entrance way now, keeping an optic out on the area, overseeing the workers now working to get as much metal as possible. He moved, his red armor shifting in the twilight of the area. Prowl twitches a doorwing, head tilted forward slightly as he runs battle plans and simulations through his processor. "None so far, but I have little doubt the message was recieved." A cursory glance around them earns a frown from the tactician. "The area is defensible, though it will be difficult. You," The minibot he's addressing snaps to attention, "Take your group and spread out to the south of the buildings." The minibot salutes before trotting off, calling for the attention of his comrades. "The rest of you, go to the north. The outcroppings there will have to suffice as our higher ground." Chromia's on the opposite side of the mine from Shark, keeping watch, impatiently slapping the butt of the rifle in her hand, making an audible clack. "Guard duty, again? Sick of guard duty. If I didn' respect ya' so much, Prowl, I'd sock ya' one," she mumbles, watching as Shark finishes removing the civilians from the mine with no small amount of envy. Heaving a sigh, she sends out a report over her comm. link. /All clear, here. This plan of yours had better work, Prowl, or you'll have one unhappy femme on your hands for it, later./ Venture is standing silently with her arms crossed, leaning against one of the smaller storage/utility buildings whose roof only comes up to her shoulders. A new and rather substantial-looking rifle that Jackknife had given her is propped up beside her, ready to be picked up at a moment's notice. Her expression is pensive. When Prowl gives his order to move, she looks toward the indicated outcroppings, then collects her weapon to reposition herself. The rad zone is normally empty of anything worthwhile, so much that Nova generally avoids it. But it's clearly not empty now. The area is crawling with Autobots, and her weapons systems, already engaged, power up fully as her targeting system instinctively flickers from one Autobot to the next. "Vermin," she hisses. "This territory belongs to *us.*" Worthless or not, that doesn't matter to Nova, not when the scum are crawling all over what rightfully belongs to the Empire. She roars off after the nearest minibot, purple fire streaking free from her lasers and enveloping the small mech in searing lavender flame. Shark nods toward the command given and heads toward the north to find himself a outcropping to settle behind. His scanners along with radar and sonar all going at maximum distance as he powers up his weapons systems. He cannot resist a jibe at Chromia over comm, "/You usually complain so much? Gonna get yourself another punishment stint./ Pistol summoned to his hand, he crouches down and looks up at the skies. /Incoming./ he comms to the others. Looking up as jets roar overhead, Ironhide speaks into his radio "Like th'man said, the cavalry has arrived. Shoot it." he states, lifting his own gun to track Nova Black, and with a loud rapport, fired at the seeker as she zipped along after the minibot. Ironhide picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its dexterity) against Nova Black's agility. Ironhide's roll fails! Prowl pulls his own rifle from subspace, doorwings flaring out as he backs toward the largest building in the complex. /All Autobots be advised, Decepticon forces spotted. Engage immediately- we must hold the quarry./ /You think we don't know that?/ Sunstreaker snaps, heaving himself onto the outcropping after his brother. Scowling at the scuff marks getting all over his paint, he turns and joins the volley of laser fire the others are aiming at the seeker. Slipstream was glad to be away from the flight plains. Being a teacher for some cycles had certainly tested her patience as well as her ability to adapt. Free of that responsibility, her engines roared at full thrust and joined with the others, lance in place upon her nosecone - ready to skewer any that was fool enough to not get out of her way. "Bring the pain." she hisses, diving down with lasers firing. "Mech down! We've got a mech down!" Chromia practically screams over her comm link. "It's Nova!" Cocking her new anti-aircraft rifle, she literally slams a magazine into the chamber and takes aim. "Come on, ya' poor excuse of a 'Con." Knifepoint makes his way after the other two seekers, muttering unpleasantly to himself. Of /course/ he had to be on patrol when the alarm went out, so now he had to go get slagged for some unimportant pit in the ground. Diving lower as the Autobots come into view, he opens fire at the closest one, feeling nominally better as the minibot goes down hard. "Prime!" Megatron roars, swooping down to face his nemesis. "I must confess it seems beneath you to want this mine. But whatever your aims are, this area is Decepticon territory." He grins evilly. "And I thought you deemed conquest 'beneath you.' What a time to finally see sense -- especially when it will avail you *absolutely nothing.*" He hears the Seekers firing at the minibots defending the perimeter, but barely takes any notice as he bears down on his enemy, a bolt of purple flame roaring from his cannon and streaking toward Optimus in a flare of lavender light. Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(his dexterity) against Optimus Prime's agility. Megatron's roll succeeds! Vortex comes in low, his flight path erratic and nigh-on unpredictable. He holds fire as he scans for Autobots, noting Prowl's position, then Ironhide's. There are minibots too, and a femme with a very big gun aiming it right at Nova. Vortex banks sharply, and opens fire on the femme. Vortex picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Chromia's agility. Vortex's roll fails! Venture takes cover quickly--or at least tries to--when Prowl's warning comes. Crags and outcroppings are fine if you're small. Venture is not. Consequently she's caught out in the wide open, making an easy target. She decides it's best to stand her ground where she is than risk getting shot in the back, and turns around to look up at the approaching Decepticons. "Megatron!" Optimus Prime staggers backwards a step as the purple fire of the fusion cannon splashes across his plating, leaving smoking scorch marks on his paint. "This mine is now Autobot territory! Leave now and take your people with you, or we will be forced to destroy them!" He raises his rifle and fires back at the Decepticon leader. Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its dexterity) against Megatron's agility. Optimus Prime's roll succeeds! Slag, Nova thinks as she swerves to avoid a barrage of orange laser fire from far too many Autobots for comfort. Well, at least I killed one of the scum, she tells herself as she tears off after Ironhide, guns blazing. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Ironhide's agility. Nova Black's roll succeeds! Shark peers at the incoming Cons, noting a familiar figure or three among them. /Hey Chromia, your 'friend' is here./ he comms over to her as he takes aim upon a new Con in the group, Knifepoint. "Come down and play Decepticreep!" he snarks, pistol discharging toward the mech. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his dexterity) against Knifepoint's agility. Shark's roll succeeds! Ironhide winces as the guns sear across his armor, but he almost shrugs it off as he stomps towards her, optics glowering up "GIT down here and fight like a MECH!" he bellows, firing again at Nova to try and bring her down where he could pummel her properly. Ironhide picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its dexterity) against Nova Black's agility. Ironhide's roll fails! Doorwings hitching up high, Prowl barely resists the urge to call out to Prime when Megatron blasts him. This was always a possibility, but he'd been hopeful it wouldn't happen. Running the scenario through his processor for the best way to deal with all of this, he quickly scans the surrounding area and fires a quick shot at Vortex to help keep him at bay. Prowl picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its dexterity) against Vortex's agility. Prowl's roll fails! Slipstream pulls up and banks around hard to come around for another run, already plotting her next target now that the smarter Bots are ducking behind cover. She spots the lambo twins and chuckles softly as she aims her lance and dives toward them. "Divide then conquer." she murmurs happily. She shoots a few shots at them, trying to split them up. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Sideswipe's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! /No scrap, Sherlock!/ Chromia snaps back over the comm line to Shark as she rolls and dodges a line of laser fire from Vortex. That wasn't the way it was supposed to go. Seekers normally shot at her. The helicopter was certainly new. But on the other hand, she wasn't letting Nova go, particularly when she was shooting at /Ironhide/. "Oh no, ya' don't! Nobody shoots /my/ security officer except /me!/" She's been thrown off balance from Vortex's shot, but she's not letting the Seeker get away with the shot she just let off, even if she has Vortex to deal with later. She fires off a well-placed round towards Nova's wing, but in the process, leaves herself wide open for an attack from Vortex. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Nova Black's agility. Chromia's roll fails! Knifepoint lets out a furious shriek as a blast hits his underside, veering off into a quick roll. Ooh, he can /feel/ something leaking in there... "You fragging Autoslag! You're going to pay for that!" He banks sharply, opening fire on the mech who shot him. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Shark's agility. Knifepoint's roll fails! Optimus Prime's rifle fire knocks Megatron high into the sky above the battle, and he roars in rage and pain. But he quickly recovers. "Destroy us, Prime? How do you plan to do that, exactly, when two of your forces have died already?" He snickers loudly "You who talk so constantly about the value of life, calling it a shame when machines die fighting, deem these deaths worthwhile for an unobtainium mine?" It's odd... too odd, and as he speeds down to fire on his archenemy again he transmits a recording of his last words to the science division, hoping they'll take the hint and begin researching what exactly the Autobots would want with unobtainium immediately. Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(his dexterity) against Optimus Prime's agility. Megatron's roll succeeds! Vortex snarls in annoyance at having missed Chromia. He spins on his axis and banks hard, not wanting to present a static target. And it's a good job he does, as the shot from Prowl sears past him, narrowly missing his tailboom. He scans for the shooter's position, but can't locate him, so he takes the opportunity given to him by Chromia's fixation on Nova to have another go at the femme. He sacrifices unpredictability for a stable aim and hovers in a static position for just long enough to shoot. Vortex picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Chromia's agility. Vortex's roll succeeds! Venture catches sight of a random Decepticon who's making a strafing run at her; she can't jump out of the line of fire in time, but she does, fortunately, have her gun at the ready. Dispensing with juvenile name-calling, she simply shoots at the guy. Venture picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Venture's agility. Venture's roll succeeds! Optimus Prime braces himself as another blast from Megatron's fusion cannon hits him, but he steps up again, raising the rifle. "They died at the hands of /your/ soldiers, Megatron- for a cause they believed in and chose to serve, knowing what they risked!" This time, he takes a long second to aim a shot directly at the warlord's head- while Megatron's helm is as heavily armored as the rest of him, optics should still be a vulnerable point. Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(its dexterity) against Megatron's agility. Optimus Prime's roll fails! Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and takes out a D10. Optimus Prime rolls a 6! Nova Black roars with laughter as both Ironhide and Chromia miss. "Fight like a mech? Hah! How about you scum learn to fight like the warriors you can only pretend to be?" She races after Ironhide again. "Be patient, Blue. I'll get back to you once I'm done picking off your friend here." Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Ironhide's agility. Nova Black's roll fails! Shark scores upon the new Con and switches over to his shoulder mounted rifle, letting his weapons systems site up and put the mech in the crosshairs and firing. "Said come down!" he shouts, quite intent on making him do so by force if need be. A snicker escapes him at the dig from Chromia. /Give her slag./ he comms back. Then he spots the incoming and gets out of the way. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his dexterity) against Knifepoint's agility. Shark's roll succeeds! Both the mechs manage to avoid Slipstream's shots and stay nearly shoulder to shoulder, until Sideswipe nudges his twin's side, grinning almost ferally. "Hey." Sunstreaker gives him a look of annoyed confusion before it clicks and he mirrors the red mech's expression, moving to brace himself. Prowl catches the twins' actions just in the corner of his visual field and barely stifles the urge to snap them, firing off another shot at Vortex while he's paused. /Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, if you are about to attempt what I think you are.../ He warns over the comm. Prowl picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its dexterity) against Vortex's agility. Prowl's roll fails! Slipstream's shots may have missed the duo, but that wasn't the point of her run. Splitting them apart, however, was her intent. She banks to come in for another shot at the duo and maybe find one to skewer with her lance if she can possibly do so. Oh she fully expects some jet judo... thing is will they. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Sideswipe's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! Vortex's blast hits Chromia in the back, destroying the spare rifle holstered there as well as the first layer of armor underneath. "Frag! My backup!" She's blown to the ground facefirst and she's fire off another round, but looks like Prowl's back on target. /Keep him, occupied, Prowl! Keep him off my back! Literally!/ She turns her attention back to Nova, gritting her teeth as she picks herself back up, wobbling slightly and hefting the anti-aircraft rifle back into position. "Why don't ya' keep your ridicule to yourself before ya' see what we 'Bots really got." She fires off another shot at Nova's opposite wing, hoping it hits this time. Primus knows her targeting system's scrap. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Nova Black's agility. Chromia's roll succeeds! Knifepoint pulls off sharply as Shark starts to aim, but doesn't manage to make it out of the way. His underside is blasted again, this time part of his wing getting caught as well. With another half-furious, half-agonized shriek, he banks toward the Autobot again, firing off another short staccato of shots. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Shark's agility. Knifepoint's roll fails! Megatron twists his frame around as Optimus' rifle fire speeds directly toward his faceplates. He manages to keep it from hitting them and shorting out his optics or some other delicate parts, but it does catch him in the shoulder, sending pain lancing through the cabling there. But pain is nothing Megatron is a stranger to. He was built a warrior -- first, a gladiator, now, a conqueror. Pain is only proof he fights those worthy of it. "Yes, Optimus Prime, they believe in you. And die for you. As my Decepticons do for me, and for my vision. But my vision is of a great Cybertron, the fist and jewel of the galaxy. Does your vision exalt them enough to be worth their deaths?" Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(his dexterity) against Optimus Prime's agility. Megatron's roll succeeds! As his shot hits home, Vortex laughs happily, and veers off in another unsteady flight path. A shot passes incredibly close to his cockpit - so close he can feel the heat of it - but close is no kill as his old commander used to say. "That the best you can do?" he yells and accelerates hard in his unseen attacker's direction. He catches a glimpse of white helm and red chevron, and starts laughing again. About time he introduced the Autobot strategist to a world of pain. Locking on to that helm, he opens fire. Vortex picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Prowl's agility. Vortex's roll succeeds! Ironhide stands his ground. He smirks as the blasts strike his armor, barely singing him as he keeps his optics on Nova Black. "Come down 'ere and all show you how a REAL mech fights." He doesn’t run or dodge as she races towards him, this time chucking a huge rock at the plane. Ironhide picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its dexterity) against Nova Black's agility. Ironhide's roll succeeds! Optimus Prime's armor smokes as yet another shot hits him. "Your vision is one of tyrrany, Megatron!" He growls. This isn't working- time to try changing the situation. He snaps off a last shot at Megatron before taking a few steps back and to the side, putting the bulk of one of the mine buildings between him and Megatron, hoping to force the Decepticon to land in order to engage him further- they're more closely matched in a ground fight than with Megatron in the air. Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its dexterity) against Megatron's agility. Optimus Prime's roll succeeds! Nova Black careens, out of control, as Ironhide's rock catches her in the wing. Unfortunately for Nova, this makes her a perfect target for Chromia's laser fire, which catches her full in the chest. Her engines groaning in protest, she fights to right herself. "Heh," she scoffs, despite the pain lancing through her systems and clearly audible in her voice. "Real warriors -- throw rocks. I'll remember -- that one, Autoscum, long after -- you're deactivated." Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Ironhide's agility. Nova Black's roll succeeds! Shark switches over to the turret in his other shoulder, if he hits the mech in just the right spot, he'll blind him temporarily. Such is what his black light turret is meant to do. He rolls out of the way of the shot from the injured mech. "Tsk, sloppy." Then reaiming his turret, he let's loose with it. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his dexterity) against Knifepoint's agility. Shark's roll succeeds! Dodging Slipstream's shots, Sunstreaker drops to one knee, linking his hands together for Sideswipe to put a foot in as he fires up his jetpack. Using a combination of his twin's strength and the jetpack, Sideswipe makes a leap for Slipstream, trying to grab a hold of her. Prowl hisses slightly to himself as Vortex's shot scores across one doorwing, but doesn't let it distract him as he returns fire. /That does not appear to be an issue, Chromia./ He comms, the words slightly strained. Sideswipe picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its dexterity) against Slipstream's agility. Sideswipe's roll succeeds! Prowl picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its dexterity) against Vortex's agility. Prowl's roll fails! Slipstream shifts herself into a slight angle as she comes in, making herself tempting even though her lance is headed right for the red twin. There's a soft chuckle from her as they do /exactly/ as she expected them to.. she only hopes that those lessons with Goa pay off now. The mech grabs hold of her, and she pulls up hard going nearly straight up. "Welcome to Slipstream's Wild Flying Show." she murmurs in a near purr, then begins her best moves to shake the mech loose... hard snap rolls going one way, then the other. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Sideswipe's agility. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Chromia pumps her fist in triumph. "'Bout time someone hit that fragger!" She frowns though. "Does nothin' get her down on the ground, though? Persistent bugger." The frown deepens as she hears Prowl's comm over the line. /Ya' need backup there, Prowl, or do I hold position with Ironhide, here?/ Panic flickers through Knifepoint for a moment as his visual sensors cut out, and he pulls up sharply, slamming the rest of his sensors up to their highest point to compensate. He banks slower than usual, using the locator pings of his fellow Decepticons to figure out who's where, and opens fire in the general area he remembers the other mech being in. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Shark's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Megatron bellows with rage and pain as Optimus' shot hits him straight on, pain speeding through his sensornet and orange light flaring in front of his optics, momentarily blinding him. When his vision finally clears, his enemy has already ducked behind a building. He sees the ploy for what it is, but lands anyway, running after the Prime. He soon finds his enemy waiting for him, his frame blackened and his window glass shattered in a thousand places -- yet still giving him the same determined azure stare as always. He can't help but respect it. No matter what, his nemesis always keeps coming. Nodding once, he transforms his arm into his mace and swings. Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(his dexterity) against Optimus Prime's agility. Megatron's roll succeeds! Well, at least it hit. It wasn't the direct head shot Vortex had hoped for, but Prowl registered pain, and that - as far as Vortex is concerned - is what counts. He anticipates the next shot and rolls, taking himself completely over in a manoeuvre any sane and healthy heliformer would hesitate to even think about. He's opened fire again at Prowl before he's upright. Vortex picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Prowl's agility. Vortex's roll succeeds! Ironhide takes the hit again and smirks somewhat, through the pain as his tough armor took most of it, but not all "Better not forget it before that happens, lassie." as he strides forwards, to get a better shot as he chucks the next rock... hey, if it works... Ironhide picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its dexterity) against Nova Black's agility. Ironhide's roll succeeds! Optimus Prime catches the blow from Megatron's mace on his arm with a tremendous crash, plating buckling with e metallic scream and struts actually groaning as he holds the blow at bay, dropping his rifle into subspace and launching a punch at Megatron's faceplates. "You'll never defeat us, Megatron!" Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its dexterity) against Megatron's agility . Optimus Prime's roll succeeds! Nova Black spins out of control as Ironhide's rock catches her in the other wing. Her engines roar as she fights frantically to right herself, but the ground is coming up on her far too quickly. She transforms, wanting to at least be in a form that can adequately fight on the ground, and lands in an undignified heap, her sensornet blaring alarms. Gritting her dental plates, she raises an arm and fires in the direction of the Autobot who knocked her out of the air. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Ironhide's agility. Nova Black's roll succeeds! Shark is seriously outgunning his chosen target and he's grinning about it as he chuckles at cry from Chromia, /Don't celebrate til we hear the retreat from tall, silver, and ugly./ he comms at her, bringing his pistol back up now that it has recharged. The third attack from the flier actually hits, making him grunt in pain then let loose with the pistol. "I said come down, not saying it again!" he shouts. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his dexterity) against Knifepoint's agility. Shark's roll fails! Sideswipe picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its strength) against Slipstream's agility. Sideswipe's roll succeeds! /I am fine./ Prowl answers, voice still strained. Vortex's next shots score across his chest, leaving few nasty pock marks in his armor, and he flinches almost imperceptibly. /Optimus, this is not worth it. Our chances of winning at this time are minimal- it would be more intelligent to pull out now and spare ourselves additional losses./ Sideswipe winces from the lance ripping through some of the plating in his side, but never loses the grin. When Slipstream starts trying to throw him, he digs his fingers in under her armor, tearing through some of the delicate wiring there. "I've been on wilder!" Slipstream keeps snapping back and forth, going higher... higher then letting her engines die out and gravity take over.. her form literally slows down to nothing then begins backing toward the ground. She shifts her aerilons in order to get her nose around, making for a rather interesting roll around to do so. Once her nose is down, she dives toward the ground with thrusters blazing once again. Snapping that jet judoist around with all she's got. She laughs softly, "Oh? Well I rather like grounders that play hard to get." she murmurs at him while attempting a fast barrel roll in order to try and shake him loose. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Sideswipe's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! Chromia is almost distracted by Prowl's reply over comm. link. /Wait, retreat? We created this fraggin' battle and we're leavin' it?/ She sounds rather ticked about the idea before Nova's strike of Ironhide distracts her. "What, you're still up and fightin'? 'Con doesn't know when ta' quit." She's close enough to hit Nova with the butt of her rifle and aims to do so. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Nova Black's agility. Chromia's roll fails! Knifepoint's proximity sensors flare to life at the pistol shot, and he rolls to avoid it. "Frag you!" He snarls back at the Autobot, narrowing in on the direction the shot came from. Righting himself again, he opens fire on Shark again. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Shark's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Megatron shakes his head, spitting energon out of the corner of a dented mouth. "This feels almost like the gladiator pits, Optimus," he jibes, chuckling. "I never lost in them." Too close to swing his mace (or aim his cannon, for that matter), he swings his own dark fist at his enemy. Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(his dexterity) against Optimus Prime's agility. Megatron's roll succeeds! Vortex 's laughter takes on a manic edge as his shot marrs Prowl's pristine faceplates. And for some reason - shock possibly, a change in tactics? - this time he doesn't fire back. Vortex's attention is wholly on Prowl; the rest of the battle has ceased to matter for him. He has the urge to fire up his vocaliser. There are many things he'd like to say, threats mainly, and graphic descriptions of exactly what he plans to do with the Autobot before he takes him permanently offline, but he knows better than to run his mouth right at this moment. Instead, he gains a little altitude, his noise pointing down, and lets rip with another barrage of fire. Vortex picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Prowl's agility. Vortex's roll succeeds! Venture is sparring with the Decepticon she shot down previously. Venture picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her agility) against Venture's dexterity. Venture's roll ties! //Agreed, Prowl, but we can't let Redshift and Firstgear's deaths be in vain- we must at least make sure we leave with as much of the unobtainium as we possibly can- we can buy them time while we organize a retreat.// Optimus Prime sends over the general Autobot comm. He continues to struggle with Megatron, trying to keep hold of the mace-arm as well as preventing the fusion canon being aimed at him at such close range. Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its dexterity) against Megatron's agility. Optimus Prime's roll succeeds! Nova Black smirks. That shot *hit*? She hadn't expected it to. She crawls toward the nearest building, taking cover, and peeks out of it to take another shot at her enemy. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 1+(her dexterity) against Ironhide's agility. Nova Black's roll fails! Shark aims the shoulder mounted rifle again, tracking the mech with it as he flies around. The shot comes at him, but he doesn't even try to avoid it in favor of getting his own shot off. "Frag yourself!" he yells back. Then hearing the command he leaps out into the open and makes a run for the mine. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his dexterity) against Knifepoint's agility. Shark's roll fails! Sideswipe picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its strength) against Slipstream's agility. Sideswipe's roll succeeds! Prowl spares a glance at Prime and Megatron with a frown before returning his attention to Vortex. He didn't manage avoid the shots in time, scoring across his midsection and sending him stumbling back. Moving to brace his torso with his free arm, he fires off a few more shots. /Autobots, retreat./ He orders. Regardless of what Prime says, they need to pull out now. "Sorry, not interested!" Sideswipe retorts, though he's frowning a little at the order. With one last hard blow to the seeker's cockpit, he releases Slipstream and opens his parachute, dropping back down to ground as Sunstreaker leaps off the outcropping. Prowl picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(its dexterity) against Vortex's agility. Prowl's roll fails! Slipstream is still trying to shake the ground pounder loose off her frame with little success. She has to pull up just short of the ground, rocketing past others fighting on the ground. Before then the mech has taken out her cockpit glass and jumped off. A soft snort given as she climbs and banks to come around at him before he lands, lance ready to leave its mark. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Sidewipe's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! Knifepoint's visual sensors flicker back on, and he banks hard to avoid the last shot. "Slagging..." He mumbles to himself, taking a few pot shots at the Autobot before gaining height, trying to get a better look at the battlefield. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Shark's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Megatron twists his mace-arm, trying to free it from Optimus' grip so that he can attack with it again, but his enemy is the same size and weight as he is and he can't seem to push free of it. Roaring, he swings at Optimus again with his free fist. Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(his dexterity) against Optimus Prime's agility. Megatron's roll succeeds! This time, he gets a good solid response from Prowl, and it is slaggin' /wonderful/ to see. Due to his slight pause to enjoy his minor triumph, it's only chance that sees Prowl's next shot go wide. But Vortex hardly notices, as a thought has occurred to him. His circuits crawling with vicious glee, Vortex powers towards Prowl, his auxiliary engines on full, and transforms in mid-pounce. He uses the momentum of his flight to try to barrel as hard as he can into the Autobot, fingers clutching for Prowl's (shiny, pointy and eminently grabbable) chevron in an attempt to rip it right off. Ironhide turns towards Prowl, frowning in concern for the strain in the mechs' voice. His hands clenched tightly. Retreat? But they were doing so WELL... at least, he was. His wounds though were starting to ache as it caught up to him. The blast from Nova Black seared by his head, startling him as he growls, turning towards Nova Black. He then looked at Chromia, then back again. He lifts a LARGER rock now - medecine ball sized, and grunts, before hurling it at Nova Black, while starting to walk backwards towards the main group of Autobots. "Everyone, fall back," Optimus seconds Prowl's order over the general Autobot comm, he tries to duck Megatron's punch and fails, taking it to the side of the head intead of to the faceplates, an audio finial crumpling under the blow. He releases his hold on Megatron's arm and backs up, quickly, pulling his rifle from subspace again and continuing to move towards the road out of the quarry. Nova Black staggers back as the rock smashes through the corner of the building she's using for cover, attempting to scramble out of the way. But she's too dazed and too damaged, and the rock slams into her chest, knocking her into a sprawling heap on the ground. Her optics flicker and she clutches at the ground. She hears Optimus calling a retreat and smiles grimly, determined not to fall into stasis lock until this is over. Shark grabs up some of the unobtanium and loads it into his subspace, knowing full well he left his back exposed to attack. Once it's on board though, it's time to cover the retreat and get out of here. He takes those shots with grunts of pain, gritting his sharp teeth together. His aim is random, mostly to keep Cons at bay as those that can grab stuff are able to do so. He then transforms and backs away from the mine, his rifle appearing upon the cab of his roof and continuing to cover retreat. Prowl crashes back hard into the ground as Vortex collides with him, the force knocking both of them down. He grunts quietly as one doorwing gets twisted and bent out of place, though it rises in volume as Vortex grabs hold of his chevron and /pulls./ Sideswipe laughs a little as Slipstream misses, landing hard and taking off running. Sunstreaker pauses for a moment to scoop up one fallen minibot- the two remaining apparently got their leader, and he doesn't even want to think about the lecture he'd get from Prime if he just left him- before following his brother. Slipstream huffs softly as she misses the Bot. She's going to blame all that time training others and not being able to train herself on her poor performance. Seeing the Bots moving to retreat, she comes around to make sure they keep fleeing as she fires her lasers at them. Knifepoint turns in a wide arc, just looking over the battle field. He takes a few more quick shots here and there, but otherwise seems disinterested now that the Autobot who was slagging him was gone. Besides, he hurt like slag all over and could tell he was leaking at least a few vital fluids. Megatron growls as his opponent flees. But at least this means that the Autobots haven't succeeded in capturing this mine. He still doesn't know what they would want with unobtainium, a notoriously poor fuel with few uses. But Optimus Prime is no fool, and if he wants it, he must have a reason for it. And the sooner he can find out what that reason is, the better. He transforms his arm back to his cannon again and fires a last blast in the direction of the retreating Autobots before hastily opening his comm link. /Decepticons, we have won this battle. But this mine obviously holds our enemies' interest, and must be well guarded from here on out. Security, I want guards posted at this mine and *any* suspicious activity reported immediately. The rest of you here now, hold your positions until the Autobots are gone and the guards have arrived./ Vortex's optics flicker, a momentary reboot caused by the impact of his collision with Prowl. He laughs anew at Prowl's obvious discomfort, but he doesn't give a thought to bringing his arm-mounted lasers into play. Indeed, the reason he's here has been completely forgotten, the noises of battle of only secondary importance, and the Prime's call for retreat entirely unnoticed. Vortex wants that chevron, and by Primus he's going to take it. He squeezes and twists, feeling the edge dig into his palm. Then he yanks as hard as his hydraulics will allow, and - with a high squeal of metal and a snapping of wires - the chevron comes free in his hand. Ironhide growls again, picking up another rock as he moves towards the others "Git goin! Git!" he barks at them, waiting for them to start moving before pitching the rock at the nearest Decepticon and transforming. Optimus Prime continues to retreat before spotting Prowl tangling with a Decepticon heliformer and coming to assist- he levels his rifle at the mech's back. "Let him up. Now." Shark keeps backing away until he's out of firing range, then turns around and guns it for home. Prowl jerks sharply when the chevron comes loose, vocalizer spitting static as he forcibly mutes it. Pain lances through his sensors but he manages to push it aside, pulling his legs up and slamming them into Vortex's abdomen to force the Decepticon off him. Slipstream banks around to lay down some more laser fire since Vortex is taking his sweet time with a Bot he is playing with at the moment. "Go on.. run for home now." she laughs. Knifepoint keeps turning his lazy circles above the quarry, almost catching one of the fleeing mechs with a shot but not really trying. Slag, security better get there soon. The pain is really starting to get to him. Vortex reels back and staggers before falling on his aft. He's giggling far too much to throw a punch, but it's not too much to prevent him from aiming his left laser at Prowl's head. "Run." His gaze flicks to Optimus as his laughter turns to a snarl. "While you still can." Then he starts laughing again, with no indication that he's going to stop. Optimus Prime holds his rifle steady on Vortex as he helps Prowl up with a grimace as he forces himself to use the damaged arm. "Can you transform?" He asks the tactician, backing up a few steps with the tactician in preparation for a quick exit. Prowl nods sharply, ignoring the way the movement sends everything tilting off kilter. Stepping back, he transforms- though his doors wind up settling in a way that looks horribly painful- and takes off, well aware that any reinforcements the Decepticons send would easily beat them. Slipstream transforms and lands, lance in hand. She smiles at the Prime and his second, "Go home, you lost." she hisses softly, wings quivering behind her. Knifepoint watches the other seeker land and snorts to himself. Really, injured or not, that's the slagging /enemy leader/. He's definitely not helping her if she gets shot... Vortex watches the Autobots leave, taking extreme satisfaction in the way Prowl's door just doesn't settle. He realises belatedly that Megatron said something a while back. Something about... um... guarding the mine or something? He's sure someone else will fill him in. He grins, hefting the chevron, and secures it safely in a compartment. Then he gets up to see if anyone's downed and in need of an airlift. After all, there are few people more grateful than the recently injured at the end of a battle. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Prowl's Logs Category:Vortex's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Knifepoint's Logs Category:Venture's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Chromia's Logs Category:Nova Black's Logs Category:Sideswipe's Logs Category:Sunstreaker's Logs Category:Ironhide's Logs Category:Resource Redeployment TP